toon_warsfandomcom-20200215-history
Werecat
A Werecat is a transformation present in Toon Wars: Shorts "Curse of the Werecat" that began as part of a solo experiment on a scientist who sought to transform into any monster he wanted. Using a mixture between magic and science, he cast a spell on himself to get the intended result. But during his transformation, he accidentally fused with his pet cat and turned into a werecat instead of a werewolf. Since then every 200 years, there would be an offspring who would either be born a werecat or eventually turn into one on a day known as the Night of the Werecat. Or more commonly, Halloween. Since the doctor originated from the Cartoon Network Universe before expanding into Nickelodeon's, much of the anthropomorphic feline characters from either universe are prone to inherit this transformation. This results in many of them going feral and often exhibiting extreme hunger and/or aggressive behavior. It would be revealed later in the short that this was due to the original werecat having a sweet tooth. And the only way to bring the victim back under control would be to give them a dog biscuit, which Danny uses to immediately get a rampaging Cattus to stop. Later in Into the Wereverse, two alternate versions of Gumball similar to when he transformed into a werecat appear, though with different origins. Users * The Original Werecat * Gumball Watterson * Nicole Watterson * Bimm * Cattus the One Blade Abilities * Strength and Scale Increase - When transformed, certain users are able to double in size and strength. Gumball is the only exception. However, Bimm, who is relatively short compared to Cattus and Nicole, grows twice her usual size and is able to compete in terms of strength against the likeness of Wulf along with Cattus. For instance, she is able to backhand Phibby into the sky without stress and would later demolish Trenchard with ease despite him being capable of knocking her into the air. The scale increase also allows for Nicole to swallow Starfire and Timmy Turner whole. * Extreme Durability - Although Wulf was strong enough to fight against an equally powerful werecat, Cattus notably has a higher level of endurance and never seems to let up until a treat is presented to him. * Inheritance - Since the Original Werecat passed his genes onto others, it resulted in his werecat traits to go along with them. This meant that for every offspring, there is a chance that some would inherit the werecat transformation, either igniting it upon a trigger or being born one. * Maximum Speed - Gumball was able to run faster than a motorcycle at high speed down a highway without stopping or losing momentum. * Biting Trivia * The werecat transformation also exists in OK K.O Let's be Heroes but isn't the result of the Original Werecat's doing and doesn't exhibit the same traits. * The reason Plunderbite appears much differently than his original design as Marty in his youth was not only because of weight gain but also increased muscle mass potentially from a werecat transformation, though in a more sustained version of it as he doesn't exhibit any of the original traits. * In Into the Wereverse, Anais points out that "Were" in Werecat means "Man," which Gumball already is. Category:Transformations Category:Forms Category:Toon Wars Category:Toon Wars: Shorts